deadfrontierfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Sovq
Re: Editing AZTEC: The page appears to be a black wal of blackness to me. Don't know why. Deletion tag: OK... Insert Your Name Here 08:17, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Got the thing working. Feel free to ban me for that mistake. Insert Your Name Here 08:19, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Yep. A good compromise leaves everybody angry. Not me though. Thanks for resolving that, man. Stay sharp! 04:00, April 16, 2011 (UTC)04:00, April 16, 2011 (UTC)~~ Shadow-Mage ZED clan Friendly suggestion. I'm seeing 2 page of the newb clan 'ZEDS' (which I feel stupid about). Can you ask the creator about what page he (she) wants to keep? If he (she, again) failed to answer the question for 2 weeks, just delete the hell out of everything. Ignore his whining then. Insert Your Name Here 23:38, April 16, 2011 (UTC) I'm a little missed about Critical Ratio. I have an example for you: If we call the Critical Multiply Ratio is X: Uzi Low Critical Chance 8.57 x 31.5% = 2.69955 8.57 - 2.69955 = 5.87045 2.69955 x X x 2.8 + 5.87045 x 2.8 = 43.2 <=> X = 3,54 Sabre Very High Critical Chance 1 x 80% = 0.8 1 - 0.8 = 0.2 0.8 x X x 15.4 + 0.2 x 15.4 = 64.68 <=> X = 5 Standard Critical Multiply Ratio is 5x => True Uzi DPS: 2.8 x 5 x 2.69955? OR: True Uzi Crit Per Sec: 1.7 => Low Crit = 20%? Since Cryn is believed to be, the guy who received the information about weapon damage and critical ratio (he dug the game code out), you should contact him to get true information about it (use the DF PM this time, Wikia contact is wasted). If he doesn't answer, fuck it. Insert Your Name Here 09:58, April 17, 2011 (UTC) I advise removing the S.A.S from the featured clans list... To Sovq (UPDATED) My contributions to the S.A.S clan and its wiki page resulted in the S.A.S clan becoming a featured clan whilst making it a one of the most note worthy clans in game, with the fastest growth numbers from under 10 to over 80 in under 2 weeks, Several leading members although have unfortunately resigned,( AGGROPRO, Blackhand, Grayhand etc) Myself along with them on principle,(the leader having dismissed this dissatisfaction, all on the illogical grounds that there have been multiple coups) and more are to resign soon for example 'EnginnerAbe' and 'USS HUNK' as a result of being dissatisfied with the bad leadership under 'Eboyrulez' :quote EngineerAbe, "Eboy is too immature to be leader" and the direction of the clan, many members of the clan including co-leaders have split of since, rendering the clan unworthy of its previous recognition, the clan leader has taken over "maintenance" and i use the term lightly of the clan wiki page itself, to such an extent that the SAS wiki clan page is well, in one edit, unofrtunately terrible, check it out for yourself, being a wiki member of several other wiki's i respect the idea of featured articles, and i believe, and am sad to say this but the SAS is no longer worthy of being on the Featured clans list, and the use of such a prestigous real life ranks name for such a group should be considered inproper, and probably breaking copyright, I hope you should decide to delete it off the featured clans list on principle of keeping the featured clans list full of only wothy clans. with sympathy for the remaining SAS members who have had their clan entrenched by a desperate Leader -Superior One :The clan has been growing rapidly and the clan page was regularly updated, that's why it deserved to be featured. That didn't change, as far as I know. If I notice a decline in activity, either on the clan page here or in game, then I'll consider removing the clan from the section - until then it should stay as it is. Sovq 20:23, May 3, 2011 (UTC) : :The clan has stopped growing, as they have stopped recruiting, check the titles of their chat room lobbys ("S.A.S- Not recruiting"). And they have removed the squads section, the rank section and selection requirements section, and have simply placed a link to the forum thread, showing utter discontent for their wiki page, and it has not been updated since that change, and i expect will not have changed even by next week, in comparison with the other featured clans it is no longer at that caliber unfortunately, remove them at your own discretion. Clan Of Extraordinary Gentlemen We got 10 members now high levels highest is 50 (: Re: Very Low Critical Chance I know that. But there is a distinct difference between 5% and 2% (the difference is too big to be given up, since 5% is more than as twice as big as 2%). After all, people aren't that dumb to be confused with those values. And I'll have to state again: "I've removed the 'estimation' part" Insert Your Name Here 09:53, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Loot map tool Update yours. Death's Aeon has updated the new image version. I won't bother typing some code changes so can you do that? Insert Your Name Here 11:22, April 23, 2011 (UTC) NLI clan page Can you undelete the wiki clan page called http://deadfrontier.wikia.com/wiki/NLI I made the clan now as shown here: official clan thread: http://fairview.deadfrontier.com/onlinezombiemmo/index.php?topic=541750.msg8036667#msg8036667 clan recruiting thread: http://fairview.deadfrontier.com/onlinezombiemmo/index.php?topic=540281.0 The clan stands for "New Life Innovations". Can you change the wiki page name for me, to "New Life Innovations"? I'll change the thread name. How do I get the banner picture into the clan page? Is my clan an established clan now? The clan page won't be subject to deletion anymore, as it is now? Let me know when it is established and the page is good. Re: Special Gear I think I'd resort to the first approach. Insert Your Name Here 15:39, May 3, 2011 (UTC) waz up waz up Sov, hows the surrport coming for new admins for the df wiki by i've repiled to your message and btw i guess Death has suffered a permaban --Wolfren 11:01, May 4, 2011 (UTC)SGT.WOLFREN :Wikia is taking their time to review my request. Thanks for your support :) Death's Æon hasn't been banned - I consider blocking as a last resort tool, especially for registered users. He hasn't been doing bad edits recently so I guess that won't be necessary. Sovq 12:13, May 4, 2011 (UTC) : Thats good...i really hate violators. i hope that your reguest is approved and we see who the new admins will be by i've heard cry is quiting his job as mod --Wolfren 12:24, May 4, 2011 (UTC)wolfren Your banning policy I'm a bit curious about that... How long vandalism, spamming or any other violation streak is required to get a ban? Insert Your Name Here 09:37, May 8, 2011 (UTC) P.S: The current working User Script extension for Google Chrome is Tampermonkey now. Go on and change it. Bureaucrat rights Hi. Thanks for talking to some of the other users directly. I've given you bureaucrat rights. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 05:52, May 9, 2011 (UTC)